muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Bork! Bork! Okay, I've been looking for 2 days, and I can't find it. Without going through every single episode, and I know I'm going to feel stupid when I get the answer, which Muppet Show was it where everybody started talking Swedish?! Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 05:49, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :It was the Jonathan Winters episode. Remember? The gypsy curse? --MuppetVJ 06:13, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, man! Season 4? No wonder I couldn't find it! I was starting at the beginning, hoping I had it on the Season 1 set. And then I was putting stuff like "Swedish" and "Swedish Chef" in the search engine, and that just got me going all over the place. By the way, not to date myself, but I haven't seen any of the Muppet Shows since 1981 when they went off the air! (Until the Season 1 set, that is.) But I remember that one because the Newsman came out and started saying random Swedish words, like "smorgasbord", and "Stockholm"! Anyway, thank you! More record listings! Hey, Danny, I notice that way down on your to do list, you've got a note about the SS Alternative Discography. What were you doing with that? Do you want me to go there and verify stuff? Let me know. -- Ken (talk) 05:45, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Ken So what do you think? -- Ken (talk) 03:05, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Very cute! -- Danny (talk) 03:06, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, you're on when I am! I wanted to talk about the records (what else, right?). Did we ever figure out what to put in the infobox? I'm going over there in a second to see what other people are saying. My other thought that I had today is that we should figure out how we're going to format the entire album information layout before I (and anybody who wants to help) start any major rewriting. If you look at the first few SS LP's, there are many different ways that people have been putting in the song titles, names of characters, composer credits, side numbers ("Side 1" vs. "Side one"), and one album even has the copyright year next to every song! So I feel that we should decide how it should look, and then just basically clean it up. The info is mostly all there already, so it's like 75% done. I just don't want to have to do it again, if we decide something different. Tonight, I'm going to finish some catalog(ue) numbers, and then work on some transcripts, until I hear from people, and see what they're saying. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 03:36, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Fan Club The response letter appears to be describing the piggy picture. Shouldn't those captions be switched? The information also corresponds with my notes from back when I was compiling data for my website. —Scott (talk) 20:19, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh, you're right. I fixed it. -- Danny (talk) 20:23, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Yay for me! Hey, Danny! I've been here a week, but I feel like I've been here for so much longer! (Maybe it was those nights that I went to bed at 1, or 2, or 3....) Anyway, I wanted to thank you for a cool site, and the opportunity to help out! It feels like I've made hundreds of changes, but I really haven't even started yet! I've still got tons more to do, so I guess I better get started! Oh yeah, watch my user page for a surprise! -- Ken (talk) 05:52, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Episode 223: John Cleese Nice! -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Yay, I'm glad you like it! It's something that I've wanted to start doing for a long time. -- Danny (talk) 13:53, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I recall suggesting that we use this format for the sketch listings last july, and I think it was you (plus a few others) who said something against the idea. What made you change your mind? --Minor muppetz 20:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::It's worked so well for the Sesame episodes. I think the Sesame episode guide is making the TMS guide look a little shabby. -- Danny (talk) 21:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I kinda liked that the TMS episodes looked more professional. Plus, if we describe a song on the episode page, what's the point of that song having its own page? I feel indifferent about this format. —Scott (talk) 21:47, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't think this is less professional looking. It was more plain. As for the song pages, the point is to have the composer and date info, plus links to album and video releases. In the case of article pages that only repeat what's on the episode page, then yeah, we probably don't need it. -- Danny (talk) 21:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'd rather have that information on the song page filling up the song categories than on the episode page. If all we have is the same description, then that opens up the floor for the song page's deletion. —Scott (talk) 21:59, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::No, what I'm saying is that the episode page and the song pages don't conflict with each other. There's plenty on the song pages that wouldn't be on the episode page -- writer and composer credits, etc. Is there a particular song you're thinking of on the John Cleese page? -- Danny (talk) 22:36, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Rowlf's Polka comes to mind. I realize that it's got a songbox, but the episode page just duplicates what was at the song article first. I just don't want to see good pages get deleted. —Scott (talk) 23:15, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, nobody wants to delete that page. I think it's a great page. Plus, it's got a songbox. -- Danny (talk) 23:35, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Another reason for not deleting the song pages is because the individual song pages cover all Muppet performances of the song, not just the ones included in the episodes. The episode pages only list the performances in those episodes. There are many songs that have been performed by many different Muppets many times. --Minor muppetz 00:01, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::I just need some time to warm up to it. In a week's time, I might end up hammering out episodes myself. —Scott (talk) 00:04, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Yay. -- Danny (talk) 00:17, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Vive Le France I know my international obsession is too much, but I'm easily amused. It seems that if you're a French-speaking actor and voice a Fraggle, it's either a step-up from playing opposite Dean Jones and monkeys (Bernard Woringer), or a stepping stone to a potentially recurring role in the latest high-profile multi-million fantasy franchise (Vincent Grass). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives